coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8831 (3rd February 2016)
Plot Rita gets Jenny a job as a cleaner at the factory starting right away by asking Aidan in the Kabin. Carla is shocked when Robert pays her a visit and demands to know why she set Johnny on him. He reminds her that she's the one with everything to lose. Tyrone is underwhelmed with the meat paste sandwiches he has for lunch and £3 he has to make last all week. Fiz asks him to get more rent from Luke. Sally threatens to resign from the factory unless Jenny is sacked. She is shocked when Aidan tells her he's sorry to lose her. Leanne gets Simon interested in joining a football team. Tyrone tackles Luke about the rent but ends up saying nothing when Luke takes pity on him and shares his fish and chips. Sean and Beth find their lunches have been stolen. Beth suspects Jenny. Carla and Richie O'Driscoll enter the factory and walk into a row between Aidan and Johnny. Richie tells the Connors he's launching a new range. Aidan offers to throw in some marketing ideas. Erica lures Mary out of her sanctuary at No.7 to help her find ingredients to cook the twins a meal. However, once back home Mary again settles in for the long haul. Carla warns Johnny to stay out of her personal life. Simon gets onto the football team. Nick thinks it's high time Leanne enjoyed herself too. Tyrone tells Fiz he didn't broach the subject of Luke's rent just as Luke himself offers to pay £50 more a month to help them out. They're thrilled. Sally goes back to work and brags to her colleagues about how Carla "begged" her to return. £10 goes missing from Beth's purse. She accuses Jenny of stealing from her in the Rovers. Jenny is angry at the accusation and invites Beth to search her bag. Sally warns Jenny that she'll be watching her. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert tells Carla how Johnny threatened him, so she orders her dad to stay out of her personal life; Sally is furious to discover that Jenny is the new cleaner at Underworld, so delivers Aidan an ultimatum; Fiz and Tyrone are touched when Luke offers to increase his rent; and Erica attempts to cheer Mary up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,620,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2016 episodes